


如果羁绊十的从者误服爱之灵药

by zzmssj



Category: fgo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzmssj/pseuds/zzmssj





	如果羁绊十的从者误服爱之灵药

“等等，梅林，你在喝什么？”  
“嗯……从标签来看，似乎是一种名叫‘爱之灵药’的药剂。”  
阳光穿透残留在瓶壁上的粉红色药水，在梦魇的眼中落下绚烂的色彩。  
一把将瓶子抢过来，松了一口气的立香瞥了梅林一眼，“如果是其他从者可能会闹出大乱子，但是是你的话就不会有问题了，毕竟每天把没有‘心’当做玩笑开的家伙就只有你一个。”  
说着，她还半开玩笑地问道，“药的味道如何？”  
“入口倒是很清爽啦，甜度也恰到好处，就是回味……”  
冷不丁地俯下身，梅林扭曲着嘴角，表现出相当痛苦的表情，“……好辣，太过分了吧这种程度，感觉五脏六腑都要烧起来了！呜呜呜我去拿水。”  
话音未落，迦勒底的走廊中就盛开出一条通往厨房的鲜花小径。  
“没问题吧，他……”  
立香看着梅林全力遁逃的背影，颇为无奈地叹了口气。

“我撤回前言！”  
以标准的骑乘位坐在梅林腹部，手脚并用将对方严严实实压牢的立香，羞愤交加地叫出声来。  
“什么‘爱之灵药’啊，对梅林你来说根本就是春药吧！”  
该怎么说呢。  
少女可爱的呵斥声被理性全无的大脑自动滤去，留下的只有她双颊霞飞的动人姿态。  
（真是糟糕，这样下去自制力只会被一件又一件地剥掉。）  
就连被视为色狼按倒在地的梅林自己也意想不到，爱之灵药竟然会将他的内心撩拨到这种地步。  
日积月累的相处，少女对他来说已经是难以忘怀的存在，他对少女，也确实拥有着些许暧昧的情感。尽管自己多次用自我欺骗敷衍过去，但这次的结果无疑证实了一点，在胸口最深处涌动的情感，就是爱。  
就在他狼狈不堪地找水的时候，这份情感已经以难以抑制的速度膨胀起来，并驱动着有如烈焰焚身一般滚烫的身体，将自己的Master藤丸立香拖入仅有两人的幻境之中。  
所幸，还有着那么一丁点的理性，准确来说，是有着对后果的正确认识的梅林，刻意将自己安排在了立香下坠位置的正下方，让她可以最大程度地施展豪腕，将自己拘束在身下。  
这本来是为了避免自己真的犯下可怕罪行的保险措施，此刻却成了助燃内心情欲之火的柴薪。  
至于原因，自然就是他挑选的体位了。  
真大啊。他心想。  
在老司机梅林的眼中，迦勒底的制服相当的色气。就比如此刻，就在咫尺距离晃动的胸部。  
那高耸的隆起，几乎要将伸缩性很高的上衣撑破。而刚好贴住上胸围和下胸围的黑色皮带，将胸部漂亮过头的曲线完美地展现出来。更何况本人还毫无意识地用双手用力压迫自己的胸口，让丰满的胸部随之摇动的情景，更是增添了香艳的气息。  
除此之外，还有缠裹住大腿的黑色丝袜。明明从视觉来看就很耀眼，加上骑在身上的感觉，简直是爽翻了。  
“诶？”  
面红耳赤地数落着梅林的荒唐罪行，立香好像注意到了什么，露出诧异的表情。然后，用手确认着那东西的感触。  
“有什么硬硬的东西，抵住……这难道是男性特有的生理现象？”  
如果这一幕发生在漫画中，立香的脸颊应该喷出大量的蒸汽，并且着了火一样地烧起来。但在现实中，立香虽说确确实实露出了羞涩和不安的神色，但更多的是担心自己移动之后，就会被吃错药的梅林反制住的警惕。  
“虽说物种不同，但只要身为雄性，该有的本能我是不会缺的。要记住这一点哦，立香，现在的我连自己究竟会做什么都搞不清楚。”  
这是他的肺腑之言。  
现在的他和发情没多少区别。理论上没有情感的梦魇一旦品尝到“爱”的甜味，就会完全沦陷在这纯粹而浓厚的情感中，从而全面解放自己的欲望。  
“原本只是为了听你的真心话才刻意将‘爱之灵药’摆上去的，怎么会这样……”  
立香已经是一副欲哭无泪的神情。  
“真心话？”  
“是啊。”也许是到了这个份上的自暴自弃吧，少女的目光游离不定，但是眼神的深处却有着极为认真的情感。“我啊，可是彻彻底底迷上你了哦。但是，爱上你这种家伙，怎么想都会是骗身骗心的Bad End啦。”  
断断续续、莫名弱气的话语，就像枕边人的私密情话一样渗入耳中。  
“但要是真的问起来，肯定会被你三言两语糊弄过去，再用模棱两可的话语吊着。我讨厌这样。所以说，用‘爱之灵药’来做试验最合适不过了。你要是真的承认我也就毫无顾忌，如果像往常一样敷衍了事，我会自觉放弃的。”  
喜悦。是在梅林心底浮现的第一种情绪。  
药丸。是梅林脑海中闪过的第一个念头。  
转瞬间，立香被他压在身下，彼此的脸近到可以感受到对方呼吸的距离。  
“呜……”  
立香满脸通红地呻吟着，身子惹人怜爱地轻颤。  
“算了，这样的准备，也早就做好了。不，不就是H，可不要小看我了！”  
她反复深呼吸几次，很快就平稳住了自己的羞意。不仅如此，似乎打开了什么奇怪的开关的立香燃起熊熊斗志，毅然决然地伸出手，想要触碰着梅林的脸颊。  
但在那一瞬间。  
“——！”  
梅林发出自己也深感丢人的销魂喘息，身体开始剧烈地抖动起来。  
（不要秒射不要秒射……）  
惶恐不安的梦魇第一次怀疑起自己的性能力，陷入了深深的失落中。  
“怎、怎么回事？”  
对这突如其来的反应，立香赶紧把手拿开。  
她看着为了保全自己最后的男性尊严而在地上滚来滚去、不断娇喘来舒缓欲望的梅林说道，“你还好吗？”  
“是‘爱之灵药’诱导了梦魇的催淫效果——啊——”  
现出心荡神驰的表情的梅林发出娇艳的声音，如同水蛇一样缠在立香的身上。  
与其相比，立香确实一副相当佛性的神情，木木地任由对方靠在自己脖颈上蹭来蹭去。  
“我完全没有对男性的经验。”  
她深吸一口气。  
“也没有体验过这方面的事情。”  
她尽量做出温和的表情。  
“请稍稍忍耐一会哦梅林。绝非是我想早些看到你欲仙欲死的神情，我会很快让你舒服起来的，为此需要摸一些让你害羞的地方哦。”  
露出慈爱的笑容，她迅速补充完最后的言语。  
“才不是我也想试试看了也不是衣服都快脱了你却这样让我困扰总之我会尽早结束的！”  
冷静地说完后，她将手伸向呼着炙热气息的同时扭动身体的梅林。  
（首先是脱上衣还是脱裤子？）  
同时，为了找到梅林敏感的地方，立香的手在他身上游走。  
也许梦魇的这种特性是很可怕的诅咒吧，无论摸哪里对方都会做出敏感的反应，发出低沉喘息声的同时浑身颤抖。  
直到，她的手，捏住了他的耳朵。  
几乎是条件反射地，梅林将头埋在立香的胸口，做出了几乎难以想象的激烈反应。吐息比刚才还要炽热数倍，全身还在剧烈地抖动。  
他的颤动持续不到数秒，整个人就陷入了绝望的死寂中。  
“立香，我……”  
“你。”  
那禅师般沉稳的神情几乎在瞬间破裂了，立香就像刚才的梅林一样浑身抖动起来，甜美的刺激从胸部开始游离于全身。  
“竟然……偷袭，呀！”  
这一会，轮到立香在梅林的身体下方扭动着腰，眨动着水蒙蒙的眼睛呻吟着。  
衣服的扣子已经全部解开了，她看见梅林的手陷入自己的乳沟中，自己的胸部也在手的作用下改变形状。  
在视线接触到自己从梅林的指缝中溢出、变出下流形状的胸部，还有那强烈彰显出极度的快乐、泛着玫瑰红晕的乳头时。  
“啊，呀——啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
和刚才的梅林如出一辙，在刹那的空白之后，强烈的快感用电流崩溃了立香的世界。  
愉悦从每一个毛孔喷出，眼前一片眩晕，身体也好像要飘起来一样。  
“扳回一局了呢。”  
飘荡起来的身体在大气层接触到这句话，就像一团冰冷的雾气侵入煮沸的脑浆中，一瞬间从情欲中挣脱，最后的理性让她用朦胧的双眼看向胸前。  
在那里，看到了正望着自己的情人。  
简直像是把镜子立在中间一样，两个人都同样气喘吁吁，迷醉而恍惚地微笑着。  
“太狡猾了。”  
唇间流出醉醺醺的呓语，立香拎起梅林的领口，将他的袍子除去。  
隔着薄薄的紧身衣，浸透着青春与活力之美的少女躯体就依偎在胸前，微微汗湿的发丝黏在脖颈上，从耳根一路晕染到脊背的红美得难以言喻，对方的羞涩和期待更是通过香艳的呼吸和缠绵的热气扑到他的胸口。  
从刚才开始就处于过分紧张状态的某物再度充血挺立，膨胀到了要爆炸的地步。  
“立香……？”  
他几乎是痛苦地喘着粗气，最后确认着女孩的心意。  
按理说到了这种地步，这样的询问是没有意义的，但是，他还是问了出来，可能在潜意识中，现在的一幕已经甜蜜到梦魇也会怀疑自己是否被迷惑的程度。  
“没问题，放心地做吧。我会尽我的全力去支持你的。”  
仰起脸，立香以非常开朗的笑容，华丽地断言了。  
“这是我决定好的事情，绝不容许任何失败，需不需要令咒强化一下，或者对自己使用‘英雄作成’啊，梅林？”  
“太小看我可是会吃亏的哦，立香。”  
至此，他放下了最后的拘束。  
多余的担心和不安，反而是一种失礼。  
明明那种非常干脆、一笑而过的立香式坚强，自己已经见识过很多次了。  
“咕……啾……啾，哈……”  
这对爱抚已久的情人正面相对，痴醉在舌内交缠的激吻中。  
之所以喘息中混杂着娇喘，是源自身上一件件被耐心剥落的衣服。  
她柔软的肢体披离着微光，撩人的曲线再也无法掩盖。  
正面彻底敞开，又吻又揉而变得媚热的身体暴露在空气中，那种非同寻常的凉爽反而让她战栗起来。  
梅林一边吮吸着立香的唇舌，一边将手指划到她的背后，慢慢探下，然后抓住裙摆一掀。  
“哈啊……不要……嗯！”  
即便快感要将意识冲散，立香还是将手伸到背后，企图制住他作乱的手。与此同时，蒲柳般的腰肢还在扭动，牵引着胸部划出令人目眩的弧度。不单只是避免让梅林看见内裤，更多的是她清楚自己的内裤究竟出现了何等淫乱的变化。  
“已经湿了呢。”  
正如梅林所说，她的内裤早就湿了。立香的私部在梅林的亲吻和揉胸的刺激下起了反应，大量泌出的蜜液已经将纯情的白色内裤染得一塌糊涂。  
“啰嗦，你明明自己也是吧。”  
立香瞥了梅林一眼。  
这个骚的不行的梦魇早已经控制不住脱完了所以的衣服，心思就和下面那条一样荡漾地甩动着。  
这就是男性的阳物。立香观察着它。  
不同于生理课本上的图画，它切切实实地挺立在那里，展露出雄伟的模样和压迫感。  
这是最后一步。  
要跨出这一步的准备和预感，两人都已经做好了。  
立香的内裤已经褪至膝盖，先前的前戏已经让她的私部充血成一团湿热得过分的熟软嫣红，从其中渗出的银亮液体，散发出正待采撷的成熟果实的香甜。  
那淫靡至极的罪恶美景，使梅林的龟头就像是被吸引一般咕啾一声贴了上去。  
润滑比想象中做的还要充分，那道贞洁的证明甚至没有做出什么像样的抵抗，就放任了对手的长驱直入。  
立香甚至觉得梅林侵入的不是下体，而是自己的大脑，就像被人用筷子搅散一样，她的大脑在那一瞬间失去了对外界的反应机能。  
一秒化作千秒，短暂无限延长。  
那种意识失坠的朦胧感不知持续了多久，她用迷蒙的双眼看向下面——两人的下半身已经密切到不分你我，连一点质疑的余地都没有。  
“很痛吧……还好吗。”  
梅林温柔的声音在耳畔响起。  
察觉到对方关切的眼神，立香的神志回归了身体，一直到深处都有异物撑开的轻微不适感立即如潮水般涌上来。  
“一点也不痛，大概就和被针扎了差不多吧。”  
还没有完全清醒的立香迷迷糊糊地给出的答复，令梅林的表情一下子僵住了。  
他以让人感到可怜的神情沉默了半晌，然后——  
“啊！啊啊！等等……太！”  
突兀的抽插转化成热流涌上小腹，毫无防备的立香发出魅惑的叫声，强烈的欢愉让她的眼前霎时翻白，连同下腹都开始痉挛颤动。  
每一次的插进都会带动起腰的摆动，她在梅林给予的快乐中，全无抵抗地沉溺了进去。  
紧密相触的粘膜是那么的敏感，将刮擦和交错的触感足足放大了数十倍数百倍，无处不在的“噗啾噗啾”的湿声时时刻刻提醒着她——  
你正是被这个男人所占有，你陶醉在他的肉体中无法自拔，你正全身心地贪享着和他的结合。  
“哈……啊……咦？”  
被卷入快感的漩涡中的立香，感到梅林的分身正在她的体内发热。  
这是濒临极限的讯号。  
她能感受到，梅林的颤抖。他的理性想要停下，他的身体却不受其操控。  
“……梅林，哈，看着我。”  
立香的指尖，羞愧地颤抖。  
但是，她却勇敢地施加力道，将梅林推到，能一览她的全貌的高度。  
“嗯……立香？”  
依旧贴合在一起的私部，已经非常湿透了，溢出的淫水甚至浸润了起伏的小腹和因羞耻而紧合的双腿。  
就像是把水的辉光封锁在内一般，白皙的肌肤闪动着晶润的光芒。  
（到底谁才是梦魇啊……）  
这是梅林的第一反应。  
那冒着热气的声音可以粉碎一切理智，那美的无以复加的肌肤能铭刻到骨髓深处。此时的她，根本没有男人可以抗拒。  
艰难地从少女，不对，是女人美艳的肉体上移开，他看向她的眼睛。  
只是移开视线而已，那种诱导人沉入大海深处的甘美诱惑，就想要锁住全部的理性一样缠上来。  
明明沦为舒适的奴隶，快乐连脑髓都溶化了，他还是对着身下的女人，说出了她此刻最想听到、也是满溢他的心胸的话语，“我爱你，立香。”  
相对于以往的他，此刻他说这句话的语气简直强硬得非同寻常。  
这是魔术师一生只有一次的郑重许诺。  
虽然就当前的场景而言实在太像一句简单的情话，但是，和他心意相通的女性却理解了，主动索求般紧密勾缠住他的舌。  
“我也爱你，梅林啊…啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”  
意识至此白雾化。  
正确地表达、也被全部地接纳的爱决堤了。  
因无比快感而颤抖的恋人紧密相拥，痴醉在共同高潮的绝上之巅中。


End file.
